


Single Father

by Aniaki



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniaki/pseuds/Aniaki
Summary: Nate is a single dad with a little girl who doesn't understand why her father is so sad. Hunter is just a random stranger. And yet, their worlds collide all because of the innocents of Nate's child.





	Single Father

Nate sighed as he walked through the park, clutching his daughter's little hand in his own. The kid skipped next to him, happy and carefree. She was only seven-years-old without a care in the world, after all. He sighed, his free hand running through his raven hair, pushing his glasses onto the bridge of his nose.

He glanced around at all of the happy couples, teenagers cuddling and holding hands together on the lush green lawns, older couples playing with their children. It stabbed him in the heart, shredding him to bits.

His wife had walked out on him, cheating on him with a guy who could never treat her as well as Nate treated her. But, the past was the past...  
"Daddy?" Raven chirped up at her father, blinking bright heather eyes at him.

"Yeah, kiddo?" He asked, smiling slightly.

"Why don't we have a mommy?"

Nate's heart jumped in his throat and his face paled, save for his cheeks, which flushed a dark rose color. "U-Um," He gulped, scratching the back of his neck. "Well... I'll tell you when you're a little older, okay?"

Raven nodded, not even phased by her father's change in appearance. "Okay, daddy!"

He chuckled weakly, suddenly feeling uneasy. The question tore at his mind, shredded him to bits. He didn't want his daughter to grow up without her mother. She had spat how she never wanted to see them again, how Nate had never had time for her with all of his touring and such.

"Hey, kiddo, ya want some ice cream?"

Raven clapped her hands together happily, beaming brightly. She had his dimples, her hair raven much like his own. It was pulled into a skilled braid that flowed down her back, topped off with a flower crown, courtesy of Nate. Just because he was a man didn't mean he didn't know how to take care of his daughter.

"Yay, ice cream, ice cream! Can we get cake later, too?!"

Nate laughed softly and nodded, ruffling the little girl's hair. "Of course. There has to be cake."

With that, the two were off with Raven resting on Nate's back, her legs wrapped around his waist and her little arms around his neck, giggling happily at the piggy back ride.

"I'm a giant, just like uncle Andy, right, daddy?" The little girl asked curiously, leaving Nate to laugh softly.

"Yep, Ray. Just like uncle Andy."

As they walked into the ice cream shop, fans giggled and 'awwww'ed, and a few of them even talked to them, smiling up at Raven who waved at any and every person who would look at her.

Raven beamed as she glanced around the ice cream parlor until her eyes fell on a brunette man who was on his phone, flipping through Twitter while a cup of empty ice cream sat next to him.

The little girl got a devious idea, poking her dad's head. "Daddy?"

Nate looked up at the girl, tilting his head to the side. "Hm?"

Raven signaled to be put down and her father obliged, carefully setting the girl down. "Where ya going, kiddo?"

"Bathroom." The girl answered simply.

"Fair enough. What ice cream flavor do you want, sweetie?"

Raven thought for a moment before beaming brightly. "Moose Tracks!" She declared.

"Alright, kiddo. Don't wander off. Straight to the bathroom and back, got it?" The girl nodded, a mischievous glint in her bright heather eyes.

Instead of going to the bathroom, however, Raven jogged over to the man, giggling softly to herself. When she got to the brunette, she stood on her tiptoes, tapping his shoulder. "Excuse me!" She chirped in a warm voice, smiling brightly. He looked over and smiled at the child in front of him. She was absolutely adorable.

"Hey, sweetheart. Where's your parents at, hm?" Raven blinked and turned, pointing to Nate before looking back to the larger male. "Oh, okay. Then, um, why did you come over here?"

She blinked, her heather eyes glimmering brightly. "Well, I wanted to tell you, you look like a nice man and my daddy is lonely. Would you be my mommy?"

The brunette's eyes widened and his cheeks lit up brightly. "W-Well..."

"Raven!" Nate jogged over to the two of them, his face, ears and neck glowing cherry red as he looked down at his daughter in embarrassment. Then his glimmering ebony eyes fell on the other man. "Sir, I am so sorry! I thought Ray here was just going to the bathroom," This earned the kid a sideways glance before his attention returned back to the brunette.

"I am so sorry! I hope she wasn't bothering you." He laughed softly, his flush rising. He had to admit, this guy was pretty damn cute.

"Nah, it's alright. Kids are cool, and yours is especially adorable." Both father and daughter blushed profusely.

"O-Oh, thank you!" Raven stammered out, making the brunette grin.

"Like father, like daughter."

Nate laughed softly. "Is that your way of flirting with me?" He teased, making the brunette scoff and look down at the table, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"What? Pfft, no. No, of course not." Another chime of laughter sounded from Nate, leaving him to shake his head. The brunette glanced up after a moment of silence settled over the three, clearing his throat. "So, my name is Hunter."

"Nathan, but everyone calls me Nate."

"And I'm Raven!" Both males laughed as the girl chirped her name, Nate tucking her into his side, an arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Yep, this is my little song bird."

A good five minuets in and the two men ended up talking, finding they had more in common then they thought. Raven was quiet, adding his opinion in every once in a while. By the end of it, both Nate and Raven had finished their ice cream, Nate stretched, his ebony eyes falling on Hunter's oak browns. "Hey, Hunter-- It was nice meeting you."

"You too, Nate." Named male grabbed his daughter's hand after collecting their garbage and throwing it away. Both father and daughter smiled, waving.

Hunter waved back, sighing softly as he remembered what Raven had said, chewing his lip. "Hey, Nate?" Hunter took a pen out of his pocket and grabbed a napkin from the napkin holder, running a hand through his hair before scribbling his number down. "Here, um, call if you need anything. Y'know, if you need someone to watch Raven or anything. Or, hey, if you just want to talk?"

Nate blushed, taking the napkin as he nodded. "Yeah," He folded the napkin and stuffed it into his pocket before flashing the most adorable dimpled grin. "I'll remember that. Thank you."

Hunter shrugged. "Anytime."

Two months later, Hunter felt a tugging on his sleeve and he looked over, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He glanced first at the alarm clock, which told him it was a little past three in the morning. the second thing he remembered was he'd crashed at Nate's place, the musician laying next to him with his head on his chest, an arm tossed around his stomach.

He then looked over the side of the bed, the moonlight pressing through the windows giving off enough light for him to see a little figure standing next to his side of the bed. "Raven?"

"Daddy?" The girl mumbled, clutching her favorite teddy bear to her tiny chest.

"What is it, Ray?"

"I had a nightmare..."

Little did Hunter know, Nate was already awake. "I've got this..." He mumbled, pressing a lazy kiss to the larger male's jaw, propping himself up on his elbows.

"No," Hunter mumbled, kissing the top of the musician's head, smiling weakly. "Sleep. You've got your flight tomorrow..."

"You've got your Con." Nate argued back.

Hunter chuckled. "Nerd." He then turned his attention to Raven, gently ruffling her hair. "Hey sweetie. Climb in with us." The little girl nodded eagerly and climbed into bed, nuzzling between the two of them. Hunter whined from the separation, fumbling for Nate.

Nate laughed softly and rolled his eyes, again rolling on his side, his daughter curled up against her father's chest while the smaller male rested his head on Hunter's chest again. The brunette smiled softly and pressed a gentle kiss to the smaller male's temple, humming softly. When the little girl was asleep, Nate broke the silence.

"Hey, Hunter?"

He hummed sleepily to show he was paying attention.

"Have I ever properly thanked you for stumbling into my life?"

"Only every day, Natey-kins..."

Nate grinned at the nickname, his cheeks flushing in the darkness. "I love you, Hunter."

"I love you, too, Nathan."


End file.
